Hansel and Gretel: the witch's story
by santana the strange
Summary: What happens when a mysterious new head of performing arts appears with his own version of the play Hansel and Gretel? Will Lorna, and the twins Charley and James get cast as the characters they want? And will Lorna be able to keep her hands to herself when they are at rehearsal? And is the director really what he seems, is Lorna?
1. Chapter 1

'Hey you'll never guess what Charley?' James said when he and his twin exited the classroom when the bell rang for dinner. His sister looked up at him with curiosity at their older sister Lorna came around the corner to meet them for dinner. Lorna was eighteen, tanned, with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, she was a beautiful member of their family, and yet there had always been something about her that set her apart from her younger siblings.

Yes Lorna was darker than they were, far darker for they were pale as snow and they were both blonde instead of brunette, with blue eyes, but that wasn't it. There was just something about Lorna that made her brother and sister scared to even cross her when she was in a good mood, let alone a bad mood. But she would never hurt them no matter how strong she might seem, for they were family and she loved them all dearly.

'What's up this time lil J?' Lorna asked in her beautiful London accent. Lorna was the catch of many male's eyes, yet she did not know this. She was blind to how they looked at her Hispanic features in awe. How they gazed lustfully at her full breasts and hourglass figure. Many other women would be jealous, would perhaps call her modest. But she just didn't see what they saw in her. It was weird.

'Ow!' James exclaimed when she got him in a head lock and monkey scrubbed his head hard. When she let go, he proceeded to explain. 'Well there's an open audition for the college's play,' he explained and the looks that Charley and Lorna shared could only be described as utterly excited. They were a family that had one major trait in common. They all loved, and lived for the arts, Charley studying Dance, Drama and Music, James studying Art, Dance and Music. Lorna was again different in her studies. She had chosen to study Drama and art, many of the subjects her siblings had, but she had also chosen to study English Literature.

'What play is it?' Charley and Lorna demanded as one, as though they were the twins instead.

'Hansel and Gretel,' James said and Lorna and Charley started gossiping about which parts they would audition for. Lorna wanted to be the witch and Charley wanted to be Gretel.

Lorna had always adored the fairy tale Hansel and Gretel, and she had always favoured the witch more than she had the twin children, for she thought the witch intelligent enough to kidnap the twins and get them to do all of the housework for her. She did condone the eating of the children part, but she thought that the witch was indeed quite a colourful character and she thought that she could use it to help improve her acting skills, and make her more versatile. She had never been a witch before.

'And you two would be perfect for Hansel and Gretel. I mean you are the only set of twins I know in college, and you're both blonde. Isn't the fairy tale set in Germany?' she asked knowingly to which they nodded. They would all be perfect for the characters they wanted to play. They would make for the perfect adorable blonde twins, and she would make for the ugly witch; of which was brunette. They would put on the most perfect play ever.

'Of course!' Charley exclaimed happily before turning to James. 'Where's the signup sheet and when's the audition?' she finished, asking what they were both wondering themselves. After all they couldn't very well be in the play without auditioning first could they?

Lorna just couldn't wait to audition, and before the twins could stop her she was running down the corridor to the performing arts office, hollering goodbyes at her siblings. She wanted to grab a copy of the witch's script before any other wannabe's decided to check in. She decided that the sooner she had the script in hand the sooner she had to get learning her lines. It was going to be so exciting!

And as she ran down the corridor she collided with another student going in the opposite direction. As she fell to her ass the man offered to help her up, but she dismissed the offer, got up off the floor and made way to running the rest of the way without falling again. She was just so clumsy sometimes.

When she reached the performing arts office she found that she wasn't the only one there looking for a script. Yet, when she arrived the girls that had been standing there before, all left, with apologies as though she was the queen of the college, and a triple threat at performing arts or something. Not likely, Lorna thought to herself with a snort. She was nothing special.

'So Lorna you've arrived have you?' An unfamiliar male voice asked from within the office and when she entered she found that the most handsome man in the galaxy was sitting behind the desk as if he owned it. 'I'm the new head of the performing arts block by the way Conan Beothewulf, but you can just call me Con if you'd like,' the man introduced himself and Lorna felt that she would faint, and was embarrassed by it. But man, with that fall of angel curls, and that snow white skin with those dark brown eyes, he was to die for!

'How do you know my name?' she asked curious. Who had been talking about her?

'How could I not know your name Lorna? You are one of the top students in your chosen studies, and if I'm not mistaken…a prime candidate for this year's witch in Hansel and Gretel. But I'm sure a part like that does not appeal to a beautiful young woman such as you?' Con asked and she blushed deeply.

'I'm not beautiful,' she denied and he shrugged his shoulder.

'Hey I don't know, there seem to be a lot of males in this place that would find the Hispanic look a young woman very much refreshing and very much appealing in difference to the pale, blondes of the city,' Conan replied and although it seemed he was stepping over the teacher/student barrier, Lorna could not make herself care.

'I'd still very much like to be the witch,' she told him, and stretched out her hand for a copy of the script.

'I'm sure you would,' Con replied, his words an oxymoron to the moment when he'd claimed the part wouldn't appeal to her. 'Here, take the script,' he said offering her a thin one which seemed to be filled with the witch's lines. And as he handed it to her, his hand slipped inside hers and she felt an electric charge of some kind pass through her. Arousal or something else maybe? She didn't know, but she absolutely adored it.

'May I have another two scripts? My younger siblings would like to audition as the twins,' Lorna explained and he returned a moment later with another two.

'I will be looking forward to your portrayal of the witch, and remember just because she's a hag in the fairy tale doesn't mean she's a hag in my rewrite,' Con informed her and she realised that he was telling her that the witch in his version of the play might be very, quite, err sexy. Did he find her sexy? And did she even care?

'Okay, sir, err Conan, I'll see you soon,' a very flustered Lorna rushed out and hurried out of the office, before he could see the arousal heating her cheeks. This play would be very fun indeed, but how was she going to stand spending time with such an amazing creature, and not be tempted to touch him? Well all she could do was hope…


	2. Chapter 2

That night, as Lorna was cooking the family meal, Charley and James rushed in, demanding to know what was for dinner and, most importantly, where there dinner was. Unluckily for Lorna she had been daydreaming as she'd been cooking and had forgotten to actually turn the stove on. That Conan Beothewulf was really getting to her wasn't he. There was just something very charismatic about the way he had spoken to her, his very accent, one that she just could not place seemed to drip with sex. Just the mention of his name could make her shiver, and she was going to have to keep that hidden from all, including her siblings.

'Your scripts are in my bag by the door. Now if you would just go and patiently read them whilst I get dinner done you can find out what lines you have to learn for the audition tomorrow can't you?' Lorna asked maternally. She was a very maternal person in general. She just couldn't help it. When her parents had abandoned them many years ago, Lorna had taken both of their places. And once she was finished up here with the cooking she was going out to work.

Lorna's work consisted of waitressing, bar tending and sometimes even singing when the live acts had fallen through. She loved it, she really did. She did in fact prefer the singing, as that meant she was not in a place where the customers could grab at her. Thankfully, her AS level in drama helped her to put on a front and pretend that everything was okay. That worked for both professional and family life. She hoped it would work with the new head of performing arts too.

'And get off the table with those scripts!' she called back, not even turning her head as she put the vegetables on to boil. Just because she was on minimum wage and they lived in a small dinky flat did not mean that they would not be eating healthily. Not under Lorna's watch. She saw them not only as brother and sister, but her son and daughter too. She had always been there for them, even before their parents left.

'I swear Lorna's got eyes in the back of her head,' Charley whispered to James and James nodded back.

'I heard that you two,' the cook snapped and the twins almost stopped breathing, and then they just burst out into laughter at the inane situation. The three of them loved to rib each other lovingly and it made every day just that little bit easier for them to manage, most importantly for Charley. She'd fallen to pieces when her mother and father had abandoned them, she'd been only fourteen and it had been hard on her. She just couldn't comprehend why her mother would leave her. Lorna could remember tucking a teary eyed Charley up in bed and telling her it was okay that she would be her mother and that she would always protect her and never ever leave her. Charley had believed her and Lorna had never broke that promise.

'So are you still definitely going in for the witch?' James asked astounded to which she nodded.

'Wouldn't you want to be the mother?' Charley asked hopefully and Lorna knew why. They would make the most perfect mother and daughter on stage, as well as off stage. 'You'd be great at it,' she added for extra persuasion.

Sometimes when Lorna looked at Charley she still saw that helpless fourteen year old girl, and she guessed it was because she still hadn't gotten over her parents' betrayal.

'No honey, I'm needed as the witch; I'm far scarier than I am motherly. And I wouldn't want anyone to know about a predicament. Would you Charley?' Lorna asked to which Charley shook her head, her gaze downward on her script. 'And what did I say about having those scripts at the table?' she left the cooker to ask in a witchy voice before raising her arms scarily and heading over to stand behind Charley where she proceeded to tickle her sister to death.

'What about me witch? What are you gonna do to me?' James asked, and Lorna was almost one hundred percent sure that he was reading a line from the script; so recalling the line after she crept up behind him and said in a sickly sweet voice.

'Oh, Hansel, I'm going to stuff you full of sweets and then, then I'm going to gobble you all up,' Lorna replied, never once breaking character.

'You wanna know something Lorna? If you weren't so maternal, I'd say you could have been a witch in real life. But then again you have got great acting skills,' Charley butted in and that was when Lorna remembered that she had vegetables on the stove and sausages in the oven.

When she retrieved the food and plated it all up she delivered the three plates to the table and her hungry siblings. Sometimes she wondered if they were getting a little chubby around the edges, and then she realised that they couldn't possibly be. They all ate what she cooked for them, and what she cooked she ate herself. Plus she made them homemade packed lunches so they couldn't possibly be sneaking anything at college.

Before they'd even finished their dinner Lorna was up and untying the apron from her body and hanging it on the back of the door. And then she left without another word. That was how it always was, she couldn't have it any other way, she had to try and keep things between them as normal as possible. Yes she could play mother, but she could never be mother, and sometimes she even needed to remind herself that, so she didn't overdo it.

Conan Beothewulf had been seated on a stool at the bar for almost over an hour before the barmaid he wanted to see even turned up. She wasn't late, no, she couldn't afford to be. What he'd read of her official files, her and her siblings had been abandoned. And from her modest and maternal streak he had realised that she was the one who looked after the younger ones. After all she was the eldest, and worked here, when the twins only had effort enough for their college work.

That was something that Con valued in a woman, a maternal trait. Conan's family had been struck with misfortune when it was said that very few of the women in it could conceive, let alone bear males. And some of them had even given up trying to, after they'd miscarried after the first trimester, none of them had wanted to go through the heartbreak a second time. Con thought that Lorna could, and would. She was strong and she seemed very fertile. She wouldn't let one miscarriage hold her back from trying again. Lorna was a family woman; it seemed to him she would one day want one of her very own.

So Conan might seem much older than Lorna and he was the head of the performing arts faculty, but that did not mean that he was older than her, or in fact in charge of her. Technically speaking Conan was only a year older than the woman, and he was only a visiting member of staff, at least until his play: Hansel and Gretel was finished.

Even as he watched her walk through the bar and stand behind it, Conan was still baffled at the fact that she would want to be cast as the witch in the play. He was very sure that he had had her down for the mother, he would have even cast her as the mother, if it weren't for the fact that he didn't know how her portrayal of the witch would be in the morning. And he had to wait, for she could possibly turn out to be the sexiest witch to ever play the role. He hoped that she had gathered his meaning when he'd said the witch didn't have to be the way the Grimm brothers had portrayed her to be.

'Can I get you anything, or are you just going to sit there and stare at the club for the rest of the night?' Lorna's beautiful cockney voice came from behind him and he turned, to pierce her with his brown eyes. But gods was she beautiful and tough too. She took no nonsense, there behind the bar where she had the most power. Or so it would seem. For he too had a power latent within him, or perhaps it wasn't so latent. Maybe his power was just seething beneath the surface, and maybe he would show it to her one day. One day when the time was right.

'Yeah, I'll have a scotch,' Con replied with a wink as he slipped her a five and told her to keep the change. And as she made herself busy with his order, he noticed that her fine olive cheeks had been just a little red when she'd spotted him. 'Embarrassed to find a teacher here?' he asked when she turned around with his drink, still blushing.

'No, it's just…a little hot in here, and I didn't expect to find you here,' she stuttered and that was when he realised…she was fighting the attraction just as he was. Except she was fighting a lot better than him, he noticed, for she wasn't the one who kept reaching out to touch her when her back was turned. But oh how soft her skin looked, and how badly he wished to feel its warmth!

Another of the many things that set Lorna aside from the women in his family was the colour of her skin, whereas his female family relatives were all pale and, in most cases, blonde, she was all dark and beautifully Hispanic too. She was perfect; he just wished he had a plan to make her his.

'It's because I look a little too old for this kind of get up isn't it?' he asked knowingly and she nodded. 'Well between you and me, let me just say that I'm only nineteen,' Con whispered to her behind his hand, in a way that made such a seemingly harmless communication, that much more intimate. 'Also I'm only here on a training basis, to see what I can learn from you great actors at the college,' he added and noticed the blush on her pretty cheeks intensify. Hot was it?

'Oh,' Lorna could barely manage it seemed. Was she thinking the same as him? That as soon as he had finished his training at the college that he would have her as his? Well he hoped so, for many women did not like the idea of being claimed by a male such as the ones in his family. No they were merely too terrified, too weak. But he knew that Lorna would not be, he just knew that the one thing she would hate him for, would be the abduction of her from her family. For where he lived, was by far too lengthy a distance from the great city of London.

'So, what brought you to the decision to audition for the witch?' Conan asked and Lorna leaned in as if to whisper discreetly to him, in the same intimate manner that he had used.

'Well, can I let you in on a little secret?' she asked to which he nodded.

'Of course.' What couldn't he give her? And besides anything new he found out about her could only make her stronger to him. Would only make her by far more appealing!

'Well I've always had this urge to join a coven, I've always felt quite magical. I mean, and please don't laugh, I swear at time I can predict the future and make the twins do anything I ask as if I did a spell of compulsion on them,' Lorna chuckled. She felt that it was such a casual, such a weird proclamation, yet she did not know the meaning it had to him.

'You're a witch?!' He asked, rearing up and leaving the pub completely. He had been wrong about her it seemed…


	3. Lorna's audition

'I'm so nervous,' Lorna told her siblings as they took their seats and waited to be called in one by one for their auditions with Mr. Conan Beothewulf. She wasn't so nervous because she hadn't learned the lines, no she'd had time to do that when he'd left the bar last night after she'd told him she wished she was a witch. What was his problem? She wondered, he'd acted as though witches actually existed. Weirdo!

'It'll be okay, haven't you learnt all of your lines?' Charley asked reminding her and Lorna nodded.

'I guess,' Lorna replied and tried to calm herself, but her heart wouldn't do as she asked off it, and she wondered if it was because she didn't want Conan to see her after what had occurred last night, or because of the fact that every time she was around him the only thing she could think about was locking lips with him.

'And look we're Young, so we're right at the end of the register, there is no way any of us will be called out yet,' James said and Lorna smiled fondly at her younger brother, he always knew how to use logic to cheer her. James was the most logical seventeen year old male that Lorna had ever come across in her time at college.

'Yes, you're right, unless he wants the witches to go first, I cannot be called out soon,' Lorna said, happy that she had chance to compose herself, and still her beating heart. She had no idea why, but she felt as though everyone in the room would hear her erratic heart beats and then she would be called up on it.

'Lorna Young, you may go in for your turn,' a member of the performing arts staff at the door said and she wanted to run, run as far away from that hall as she could, and be done with everything else. She just couldn't go anywhere near Conan, not when she was in a state where she thought that she might begin to hyperventilate before him; that would not be very attractive and she felt in her gut that she would need as high a standing with him as she could get.

'Of course Cate,' Lorna acknowledged her and, tucking her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, nervously. Then deciding differently she tied her hair up, she wanted to be seen as a strong, independent woman, and entered the hall.

'Miss. Young,' Conan greeted her and she almost lost her bravado, formalities now was it? He would address her as Miss. Young would he? Oh, how she desired to treat him to the same formalities, calling him Mr. Dick.

'Mr. Beothewulf, I have come for my audition for the witch,' Lorna said and he sneered at that, at the mention of the word witch.

'Of course you have, it is the perfect part for you after all.' Instead of feeling contemplated Lorna felt as though he had spoken those words as an insult, as though he hated witches. Did he not know they were just fairy tale villains that they didn't actually exist outside of story books? 'Go stand on the stage, towards the back, that is where the witch's cottage will be,' he informed her and she nodded before making her way over to the front of the stage, refusing to follow out his orders exactly. If he was offended by her ignorance of him, he didn't say anything.

'I'll have you speak the witch's monologue, if you would Miss. Young,' Conan said and she nodded.

'Perhaps one day some young blood will take a wrong path in this forest and come to my cottage. I have been so lonely these past years; immortality calls for solitude, and I am just not cut out for it,' Lorna said in a flirty and then in a sad tone. 'No matter, when those young do, inevitably, come this way they will be so overwhelmed by my house that they will not see me coming.' Here she giggled and when she looked over at Conan she saw that there were strain lines around his mouth, hmm how odd? What was her performance doing to him after all.

'Since the wolves…'she paused here, not knowing what Conan was thinking in putting wolves in the Hansel and Gretel play. 'Excuse me sir, but there are no wolves in the original Hansel and Gretel story,' she informed him and he merely shrugged his shoulders as he leaned forward in his seat. And when his angel blonde hair got caught in the light, seeming even lighter Lorna felt her heart leap. Ooh, how dare she react like this when she was supposed to be concentrating on her audition.

Conan must have been able to hear her hear beat or sense the flush of blood in her cheeks for he smiled a wolfish smile that just made her body react even more to him, and it was just not fair. Surely he knew what his presence did to women, not just her, it was not fair for him to distract her like that.

'Miss. Young I do remember informing you that this is my rewrite of Hansel and Gretel, so you must read the lines as they are written and you are not to ask questions of me anymore, I am the playwright and the director of this performance. If I wish for there to be wolves in the play then there shall be wolves in my play,' Con informed her and she nodded her head.

'Since the wolves killed my beloved sisters I have not been myself. I have grown more impatient to feed from the flesh of the young, their blood is the catalyst for great power. And I need that power to bring back my family from the dead, and to demolish all of the wolves that dared to harm them,' Lorna could feel the vengeance for the dead witches rise in her very blood and so she let that emotion seep into her tone, which made Conan edge further forward in her seat.

'However as my sister Catherine suggested I could always try and seduce the wolves for power, my kin from them would be able to both protect themselves and the rest of their family. Hmm, mate with one of the wolf-men? I shall think of it, I mean they are as handsome as they are cruel, it would not be so hard to feign attraction.' As she spoke Lorna could feel herself becoming more and more aroused by the heated gaze she could feel coming from Conan, and this inadvertently showed in her performance, as she went from vengeful witch to horny witch.

'No, I shall not think of it one more moment, if the young do not arrive soon I suppose I could seduce one of them, but only as a last resort,' Lorna finished the monologue and her brow crinkled. Why was the rewrite so different to the original, it seemed as though it was more focused on the witch than it was the twins, after all she did have her own monologue, which spoke of her back history, of why she wanted to eat the children and what she would gain from it.

'Lorna you have performed as I knew you would. You felt vengeance for the dead witches and arousal for the mere thought of touching one of the wolf-men that killed your sisters. It was a good performance all in all,' he informed her and she nodded.

'Thank you Con,' she said gratefully, her nerves gone, as she descended the stairs to the stage. Unfortunately she missed one and would have fallen the rest of the way down were it not for the quick movements of her director, who caught her as she fell.

'Careful Lorna, we do not want your pretty face damaged now do we?' He asked huskily and she nodded in agreement, but she could not form words as close as they were standing to one another. Once more her heart beat spiked and she could feel the urge to press her lips to his and kiss him: passionately, dirty and with all of the arousal she had felt, did feel as he was holding her in his arms.

'I have to go,' Lorna said, catching herself in the last moment before she would have touched his lips with hers. She didn't want any of the other witch wannabes to think that she was having an affair with the director or using him to get her part. She just didn't want anything bad to come from something such as this.

'Lorna…' he called and trailed off as she raced from the hall and out into the corridor where her siblings awaited her.


	4. Chapter 4

'Hey, Lorna how did your audition go?' Charley asked when a flushed and aching Lorna exited the main hall and was running further down the corridor. At her sister's voice she stopped and turned. She needed to act natural and besides Conan was auditioning even more witches or twins so he couldn't come after her; that said he knew where she worked. And she was working there again tonight. Would he know and come after her there? Would he ask questions of her? What would he do?

'Lorna what's up? You seem preoccupied,' James noted when she hadn't replied in a while and she shook her head dislodging her thoughts and trying to focus on what was going on outside of her own personal world where it was falling to bits over one handsome man, one amazingly handsome man. And since meeting him, he'd turned her entire world upside down. He'd mad her question her own morals and her own feelings.

'Did the audition not go very well?' Charley asked concerned and once again Lorna snapped herself out of her thoughts and shook her head at Charley's question, even though she had no idea how to answer it. Did the audition go well, or would he be angry that she'd refused to follow out his orders exactly as he'd said? He did think she'd done a good portrayal so should she class it as a good audition?

'He says I did a good portrayal of the witch guys but I'm not sure what to think,' Lorna said and checked her watch. It was two 'o' clock in the afternoon. It was the end of Lorna's day which meant that it was time for her to go to work. 'Hey you two I've got to rush off to work now, so just heat up whatever left overs we've got in the house or eat whatever you want that we've got,' she said and with that done she rushed to the Ladies bathroom and changed into her work uniform, a black blouse, a black mini skirt and tights with black stilettos. She loved her uniform, even if it did make her breasts seem even bigger than they already were. One of the things she hated about her uniform? Men leered at her chest. Well, all men, except for Conan. He hadn't gawked at her full chest when she'd been serving him a drink last night.

When Lorna had walked, no ran away, Conan had been beset with the urge to follow her, to postpone the auditions and race after her. As hard as he tried to deny it, he was very much attracted by Lorna. In fact he was attracted by her in a way that he had never been attracted to anyone, not even his own kind. And he hated himself for it, he hated that he was attracted to a self-confessed witch. He hated that when he'd seen her fall down the stairs he'd rushed to catch her, and then with her in his arms he'd grown even more aroused and had the urge to kiss her.

He knew she'd felt the same way and he knew that was the reason why she had run from him, she didn't want to seem as though she was using him, or perhaps she was just kind enough to not want him to get fired because of her.

The rest of the auditions went by in a flash, there wasn't anybody else he recalled being as good as Lorna had been in her portrayal of the witch, and her twin siblings were just amazingly perfect for the part they'd auditioned. So, a family playing different parts in the same play, the sister the witch and the twins, playing Hansel and Gretel.

Conan had read a lot about Lorna on her college record file. At the age of fifteen Lorna and her brother and sister had been abandoned by their parents and Lorna had taken over the role of both mother and father. She worked hard and she cooked for the twins, she spent so much of her time and effort into making her siblings believe they were still a family.

Odd, if Lorna was a witch, did that then stand to tell that her mother was a witch too. Had Mrs Young died at the hands of one of Con's kin, or had she truly abandoned her children in order for them never to learn the truth of what they were and what they could do. Had she prayed that they never met the family enemy? Well too bad because Lorna had already met her "enemy" in him; not that he meant her any harm. No, he wanted the chance to hold her in his arms and be able to kiss her; he wanted her and knew that she wanted him too. There was no way he would ever hurt her.

When the auditions were finished a weary Conan decided that it was time for him to get a drink. So he decided to get off to the bar he'd visited the night before. He hoped he would find Lorna there and maybe they could talk about what had happened at the rehearsal. With that in mind he climbed into his car and drove off as soon as he could to get to the bar.

It took him less than ten minutes to get there and when he arrived he rushed into the bar to take his usual seat at the bar. Lorna was there as he'd hoped and as always she was just as beautiful as he could recall. Too beautiful if he was being truthful, but then again the witches had always been too beautiful, that was how they worked. They lured in his kin with a flirtatious smile and their beautiful Hispanic features and then when they were off their guard the witches killed them.

'What can I get…?' Lorna trailed off when she turned around and spotted him; her eyes opened wide in shock and in attraction, the latter of which was reflected in his own eyes. '…you?' she finished her previous question and a blush crept up to her cheeks.

'I'll just have a beer,' Conan informed her, and as she pulled the pint he asked of her, 'How have you been Lorna?'

'You mean since this morning at the audition?' she asked back and he nodded at that.

'You raced off without letting me finish what I was going to say. Why did you run from me Lorna?' Conan knew the answer to his question already but he wanted to hear her say it, to confirm his suspicions.

'I…why did you run from me last night?' she had begun to answer and then she had switched the questioning on to him. 'Was it something I said?' she asked and he realised that she truly didn't believe in real witches and neither did she know the history of her family and their enemy. Well he would not be the first to tell her; it would only minimise the attraction she felt for him.

'The same reason you did,' Conan said choosing to reply that way instead of with the truth of her origins. 'I was attracted to you Lorna and I know that you've been attracted to me too. And I just came here to tell you, to ask you rather if you wanted to get a drink sometime, or go for a meal on me?' He asked and he watched as her mouth dropped open wordlessly and her eyes opened even wider.

'But…but I can't, you're my teacher!' she whispered frantically as she passed him his beer.

'Yes, but I am only a trainee remember? It does not count; I am not a true part of your school's staff. And as so we could have a drink or a meal together and none of your teachers would mind,' Conan said and Lorna thought about that.

'Are you sure?' She asked confused. Surely there was still some rule against them dating, right?

'Of course,' Conan said, hating that she was bringing the Earth laws into this conversation. Earth laws did not concern either of them, for they both were not really from Earth, were they? Conan was from another plane, on another planet and Lorna wasn't really human. 'So…what do you say? Can I buy you something to eat after work?' He asked hopefully and she shrugged, and he could see the indecision in her eyes.

'I really want to say yes because I am attracted to you as you said and I would love to have a meal with you, but I don't want other people at college to think that we're dating because I'm hoping for more credit or higher grades,' Lorna said and Conan's brows furrowed. She believed that people would say that about her, she was being silly, wasn't she?

'Or we could just go as friends, and talk about the play nobody would say anything about such a meeting,' Conan said hoping that she would see the ingenious in his plan and say yes.

'I guess so,' Lorna said and he realised that if they were going to have meetings about the play he would have to give her a specific role as part of the play.

'And you could be assistant director so that none of the cast get suspicious,' he suggested and she nodded. Phew! He thought, wiping his brow jokingly and she giggled at that. 'So when do you get off work?' He asked and when she checked her watch she looked up and smiled.

'I get off now,' Lorna said and he watched as she took of her miniature apron and threw it behind the bar. 'Hey Jake I'm going now,' she said and disappeared. She returned a moment later with her items and let him lead her to his car so that they could go for a meal…


End file.
